Shizou and the Potatoe
by WhenlifegivesyouKappacumbers
Summary: First story, a crazy story with durarara characters on crack, main characters, Shizou and his potato friend. The invasion of "saika", an evil man, a horse woman and the yum of sushi. warning this is a crack fic one shot, when you had too many shots you got the party in the house, drink your tea instead kids -the kappalord C: (2014) not an update
1. the adventure

I know how to spell "potato" but the kappa wants it as a "potatoe" c: same with "froge" enjoy my weirdness of the making of this story

-references from yoshihiko and the demon's castle, AoT and others-

* * *

One day, a person named Shizou Heiwajima who had an apple and then ate a cucucmber and then became smug after that.. Then Shizou came upon a very nice potato the potato said "Hi, I'm potatoe C:" and then shizou was really happy with the potatoe's company.

And then they both became friends some how while they did things they strolled along a floppy street and came upon a carrot. The carrot was indeed very handsome, because carrots are nice.

So carrot ran away because they are enemies with potatoes. Shizou la gasped and grabbed the carrot. Then the carrot ate Shizous apple. Shizou fangirl squealed and then the carrot ran away merrily. afterwards, the potatoe and Shizou lived happily ever after.

No.

Actually the potatoe lived in Shizou's hair and then this story happened.

So the carrot wasn't seen anymore and then they were really happy because the potatoe was in his hair and he was very happy calm and joyful.

All of a sudden, a guy with a jacket and black shoes and drawn pants came into the peacefulness.

Then the weird psycho man touched Shizou's hair and took the potato the evil man laughed and ran away with it.

Then Shizou cried and chased after him.

And now he's trying to kill him to get the potatoe back.

The man went to a shop of sushi and then asked for a nice cool refreshing glass of water, because he need water from running so much from Shizou.

So everyone else was really happy and was high there.

Shizou knocked over maple syrup and it spilled on Shinra's hair and then tripped himself on the sign of the street by accident because he was really clumsy and was blind poor man with syrup in his eyes :C

Then the evil man got hit by the Ki-buggy and then the man said "What you doing here you little Biggy the bug"

"I ate your tomato ehehehe."

"Oh no! I am Izaya and you may not eat it."

"Well I did eat the tomato ehehhe" then the evil man came to Shizou and said "Gimme my tomato and I give you the super potatoe. And I will."

Then Shizou got a tomato and gave it to the strange man who had a potatoe too.

Because HE TOOK HIS POTATOE FRIEND and so he gave him the tomato and then Izaya yelled "Ahahahahahaha here your super potatoe, jokes. I will eat your potatoe now ehehehe."

Izaya go to cut Shizou's potatoe friend.

"Oh noes I better get my potatoe and put it somewhere safe so you don't touch it like my hair or my pants" Shizou grabs his potatoe and tries to put him in his pants.

Izaya ripped Shizou's pants off.

"Oh noes now I will it in my hair ehehehe"

Then Izaya's like "Ohhhhhhh that's some nice boxers you got there. Ohhh ok thanks bye now you piece of shizushits :D"

All the sudden, Celty the horse can into the fight and killed all the super hydros and then ate the tomato "Nooo my tomato why you do that you bad man" she laughed and then drove away.

Shizou got his potatoe and then went into the sun set "ehehehe this is nice huh potatoe?"

" Yeah I hope I don't need to go in your pants anymore ok?"

"I won't promise my friend c:"

Shinra appeared from the sky and cut the potatoe into tiny bits.

Shizou picked Shinra up and then threw him into a car.

Shinra was not very happy.

Then the evil man Izaya after being really sad found another tomato and became not so evil.

So the horse woman didn't interrupt their relationships anymore and went to go eat some cucumbers.

But then the guy who sell sushi was like not happy so he decided to destroy violence with violence who stopped Shizou from being bad. And doing bad things.

Mikado Ryummine was also not very happy. He decided to say "HEY THAT'S NOT NICE YOU BAD MAN" Simon stopped for a second and then looked at him. he then sniffed his crouch and grins at him "Tat's a nice crouch you got tere :3"

Masaomi Kida who punched Simon because he sniffed. They both became very violent peoples "NO ONE SNIFFS MY FRIEND, YOU FIEND :("

"No? maybe I was a bit rude but you know now you die because you are now going to become sushi." Simon went to fight Kida now.

The fight continued, on and on. And finally. Masaomi Kida turned into a giant sushi kappa and then got put into the store.

All of a sudden Masaomi teleported to Mikado unharmed but as sushi. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Mikado ate Kida's twin.

The potatoe and Shizou walked. "Hey, Shizou. I'm hungry, where you wanna eat at dawg?"

"I don't know."

Masaomi passed by Shizou. "Hey, Shizou! hey!" with Simon on his back.

"Shizou, did that sushi kappa roll just talk to you?"

" Yep :P"

And so Simon decided to make Masaomi Kida his sushi roll car.

And Masaomi was ok with that.

Mikado was confused. He walked away from this awkward situation.

And silently judged them.

Shinra was then waddling to his house.

And then took a shower and ate.

He then found a legendary froge and then touched it.

Then he transformed into a potatoe with glasses.

The froge disappeared.

And Shinra stayed like that being a potatoe, forever.

He got used to being a potatoe.

And so. Now that everyone was ok...

But what?! a woman.

Her name was Anri Sonohara.

She was always picked for a class and because of them tities.

And then one day a person in the class would say. "FOR THE BOOBS"

And that person was a class student who made a song called boobs his name was Kyohei Kadota.

She cuts people with knifes and they became really evil like Izaya the evil man.

They all had rainbow eyes of red.

Then they decided to spread like zombies, but with their love.

Shizou heard a man say "COME AT ME!" and did a pose pushing his hand forward where he was glaring.

They all came quickly. He saw the people with the eyes and sharp, pointy things.

And then he summoned the Kappa.

The kappa then used his cucumbers and smugged out all the evil zombie loves.

And they were cleansed.

Shizou said "Thank you great kappa man."

He only ate his cucumbers smugly and went "hm hm hm hm" and then went away.

On a flying Jean named Sunny Muffin.

Then Anri ran away from the man boob. And didn't do anything bad now.

This man was named... Saiji Yagiri. Who came for Celty Sturlson.

The horse woman. But not her head. Her Toes. because they rhymed with Shizous potatoe.

Saiji found the toes by love.

Because they both used the toe love and found each other. By love. Of course.

Then Saiji all of a sudden took the toes off and ate it.

To become one. With his love,

and now Celty does not have anymore toes. Poor horse lady :C

But again a person came.

Her name was Namie Yagiri. She is Saiji's sister.

And now. She has come to take the toes away from him before he actually ate them, but she was too late.

He ate the toes.

Now she must get eaten too to get the toes back.

And so she did.

Now that she has the toes, she couldn't get out and now was in a Saiji titan belly.

And she was lovin' it.

Izaya frolicked into the scene.

He said "Whaaaa you ate the toes?! and your sister?! well, TITANS!" And so he starts to sing the opening of Attack on Titan. "YEEAGARRR!" And got eaten too. Now he was singing in a titan's- I mean Saiji's belly!

Kadota turned into a singing taco cat. "Nyanaynayanaynaynaynaynaya die."

Anri didn't drink her milk. So her boobs went flat. She cried.

Hiroshi the hero of the seven demon avacado ice creams, helped by using his sword enchanted with boobylishious water.

Which killed Anri because her boobs exploded.

Kida was sad. Mikado lived with a turtle. The turtle then shelled his face and he fainted. Then the turtle was sitting on mikados chest. And slept.

Simon was robbed by kappas. Who were not very smug. everyone was sad, but Shizuo with his cucumbers and potatoe friend of glory who ate the legendary frog and then fainted. Shizou raged. And snorted the hair of the kappa that helped cleanse.

Kasuka came to Shizou's help giving his brother some milk from the turtle-cow froge.

It all spilled.

But, the Buddha used his Buddha beam and used his happy beam from his mouth Which made everyone happy.

On crack.

Now everyone was really happy now.

Except for Mika. because. she wasn't eaten. by Saiji.

And so Shizou FINALLY got to play with the potatoe and they FINALLY lived all together after all ever.

The end c:

* * *

I enjoyed making this story, bye.


	2. kappaland dump previews

this is not a new chapter for Shizuo and the Potatoe, sorry if anyone still wanted more of the series but it's dead and done now.

hoped you enjoyed it's sad crack fills;

this is some extra things from 2014 things that were starters before movation lagged.

if interested review for revival of story plot idea.

**kappaland scrap dump of unfinished stories:**

**We are normal people and we do not accept not normal people at all c:**

**Meet the ikebukurian people.**

**Transformers the Ikebukuro edition preview concept:**

sushi-formers

_dot dot dot_

street signs in the sky (more than meets the eye c:)

drrr-a-formers

_dododo_

potatoes in disguise _eeeeee_!

vega-bots wage their battle to destroy

the evil forces of the izaya-cons

titan-formers

_do do do do do_

kappa-formers c: **(opening song)**

In the universe that we know of as the milky way, there lives lifeforms of in space

**YEAR 2XXX **50 years have passed now and the world has been futurized.

**Meet the characters, ****basing them with roles for the story:**

Optimus Prime = Kadota

Bumblebee = Izaya

Bulkhead = Shizuo

Prowl = Celty

Ratchet = Shinra

Sorri = Erika

Issac Sundac = Walker

Captain Fanzone = Saburo

Megatron = Seiji

Starscream = Mikado

Three face = Masaomi

Lug nut = Namie

continue soon or not.

**You'll like this world, if not come back later after having some kappacumber tea c: **-2014

**Vegetables vs Humans in Ikebukuro preview: (will most likely never be done anymore)**

This is a story is of a potatoe with a dream, a kawaii potatoe from the dirts of the earth in his first year in kappacumber's high school for vegetables.

Potatoe, age of 15, a fresh vegetable to kappa academy. Potatoe had went to jelly-genie middle school for his days of being small kawaii. The world is full of talking vegetables and fruits.. well.

Only tomatoe was the only fruit known for the moment. Off with their heads and on to the story c: **-2014**

**now this dance ain't for everybody, only the sexiest. c:**

**Parasyte based theme preview summary:**

Shizuo Heiwajima is a guy in a world of chaos, in this case, he's in a world full of parasytes and hell, he's got a parasyte in control of his right hand, on that fateful night thousands of parasyte eggs came out of the sky and fell down onto the land of tokyo to the world of ikebukuro.

Izaya Orihara as a parasite, and for a parasyte, he didn't expect to become Shizuo's parayte right hand, the strongest highschooler in ikebukuro.

Shinra Kishitani is Shizuo's closest friend from elementary school.

Reason why parasytes roamed the earth, nobody why one day when they did and began eating people's brains and later eating humans. **-2014**

**Basketball nerds preview:**

**This is a story with basketball themed au with canon characters from both raijin and raira's highschool in basketball teams verusing with 4-on-4s, let's go.**

**au where the raijin quartet are third years and raira trio plus Aoba are first years.**

**Prologue:**

In Ikebukuro, nothing is normal, here we have, both Raijin and Raira Academy. The kids going here are the strangest bunch you'll meet.

It's spring time, April, and today was the day of the third and final year entrance day at Raijin Academy for the quartet for their Raijin days.

Shinra coming into the 3-A classroom to find Shizuo and Izaya were fucking around again like usual.

No, I don't mean literally.

I mean, that they're causing trouble all over the classroom.

And by trouble, I mean destroying the classroom and the people in it.

How and why?

Because they're trying to kill eachother.

By throwing objects, for example desks and chairs.

Well, mainly Shizuo.

Izaya's just existing and that triggered Shizuo to attack.

Did I mention that they hate each other?

Alot?

To the point when Shinra opened the sliding door.

A chair is thrown directly at him as Izaya launches at him taking cover.

While Kadota is holding Shizuo back with a struggle as Shizuo yells Izaya's name in pure rage.

Yes, another typical day in Raijin Academy as the four friends were in the same homeroom class this year.

On the bright side no one died last year or the year before and this is a new beginning for these four classmates. **-2014**

**Inuyasha based theme preview:**

Shizuo is a half demon.

and lived a tragic love story.

because everyone died

The end.

No haha, I got you again. **This might be actually legit. other than the intro to it.**

**Cough** **sneeze **anyways.

**Slicey dicey heart stealing iron reaver soul stealer the third.**

**and**

**Purple monkey dish washer c: - Inuyasha episode infinity, they should have added shizuo and izaya screaming each other's names at the end too it would fit in so well.**

**Prologue:**

Once in the world of ancient Ikebukuro, there lived a hybrid demon, this halfing as you may, was named Shizuo Heiwajima.

As a child, he was different, he always knew that, but that didn't matter to him. Even though everyone ran away, he was content that his beloved mother was always by his side to comfort him.

Ah, yes, his mother was a woman of her era known as Namiko Heiwajima, a human female who had fallen in love with a demon, creating a sin of a creature that is nither fully human nor demon, a hybrid child.

Filled with the blood of a human mother and a demon father, Shizuo Heiwajima is a lone wolf in this place as we know it, surviving on his own after the death of his mother at the young age of 21.

In this world this is another man, and by man I mean a human, sort of. Izaya Orihara. **-2014**

**there a -a ladybug on the toilet :C**

**Yoshihiko and the demon king's castle themed plot:**

shizuo and the demon king izaya's castle

featuring:** Shizuo - The Legendary Hero**

**Shinra - Mage**

**Kadota - Warrior**

**Akane - Magical girl c:**

**Kasuka - The little sister i mean brother**

**Kappa - The Buddha c:**

**and Izaya - the Demon King of Shinjuku**

Once in a far away land, there lived a young man of the age of 19 named Shizuo Heiwajima, a blonde man of ikebukuro. In a village, there was a sword.

The sword for the next hero.

The hero for the legend of the legendary hero, Shizuo Heiwajima.

He was a normal man

with a normal life

with a normal brother

in a normal village with people dying of a plague **-2014**

**-doll gets shot-**

**Noooo medicaid! -Skipper, Madaagascar 2**

**-rips ducetape-**

**and**

**"where are the people"**

**we killed them and ate their livers -Skipper, Madagascar c:**

**Madagascar based theme parody people/animals in cages living in a zoo prologue:**

Once in a city of lights and excitement.

Lived in a luxury paradise, as tourist attraction in a human zoo of rare specimens of the world all joined in this one place in ikebukuro. There lived the four companions.

The fortissimo of Ikebukuro, the strongest man, Shizuo Heiwajima.

The infamous Izaya Orihara the Informant of Shinjuku.

The dullahan Celty Sturluson the Headless Rider.

and Shinra Kishitani the underground Doctor.

In another 'habitat' specimen area of this zoo there are four others, but they want out of this place

**Meet the characters that will be molded into the type of roles:**

Alex- Shizuo

Marty- Izaya

Gloria- Celty

Maimen- Shinra

Skipper- Kadota

Kowalski- Togusa

Rico- Walker

Private- Erika

Phil- Seiji

Mason- Namie

King Julian- Kida

Maurice- Mikado

Mort- Anri

**Will probably do this one -2014**

**review if you are interested in any of these stories being done**

**thank you kappalings, have a nice day**

**remember to drink your tea**

**-kappalord 2015**


End file.
